Watching Star Trek (2009) ( With Kirk, Spock, and the gang)
by anyagracea
Summary: Kirk, Spock, Uhura,McCoy and Sulu's reaction to Star Trek 2009.
1. They come

I was sitting down watching Star Trek and playing minecraft. Typical nerd girl time passers. My mom called and told me her and my little sister were going on an all-day shopping trip. Good! More Star Trek for me then, I might even watch the movie later. I never expected what happened next...

"Whats happening Mr. Scott?" " I don't know Captain! Seems like you're going though something." "You can say that again." Was heard presumably from McCoy ( it was to dark to see). " Can you beam us out Scott?" " No Captain the transporter is out." Everything seemed to stop for a second. Suddenly they were blinded.

"WHAT...THE...HECK!?" ( -that was me, what would you do if Kirk and Spock and everyone showed up in your room?). The newly arrived Kirk, Spock, Uhura, McCoy and Sulu looked around surprised. ( exempt Spock, he doesn't get surprised). I regained my composure and said "This is quiet, fascinating, but you are all TV characters. The people who played you are old by now, Leonard Nimoy and William Shatner, are old and what?" I lost my composure again. "Where are we, and what is your name?" Asked Captain Kirk sweetly. " My name is Grace, and you are in Alabama 2013." " Fascinating, we seem to have traveled back in time." " But what do you mean TV characters? Asked Uhura. " Let me show you." I walked to my laptop, making sure my shoulders did not get near the Vulcan. I played the show. I was watching the episode Mirror Mirror,and they were just in time to watch the last 5 minutes. After finishing Spock said " We need to learn more Capitan." " Alright Mr. Spock. Ask any questions to our young friend here." I looked at him hesitant. " What do you want to know?"

"You say in these reality we are really actors?" "Yes." " Perhaps you can show us more Star Trek, Grace." Said Kirk, still acting very sweet. I slowly grabbed my foil ( a kind of fencing sword by the way). " I guess. Maybe you would like to see a movie."


	2. Star Trek Time

We were downstairs now, with the TV starting Star Trek. "This better be good." Said McCoy. I was ravanosly eating popcorn while Spock sat emotionless, Kirk tried to hide that he was crying ( it was the scene with his dad dying) Uhura and Bones looking interested,and Sulu was going through my fencing bag. This pretty much continued to the bar scene where I paused and skipped it, explaining I was not allowed to see that part. Everyone started looking like Spock until we got to the part where movie Bones showed up. Then everyone (excluding Spock and Bones)started laughing at Bones' antics. They laughed for awhile, then movie Spock showed up. Everyone ( exempt Spock) laughed at the simulation part and supported Kirk at the trial. In the section when they boarded the Enterprise everyone seemed very interested. They all laughed at the scenes with Bones giving everyone got mad at the scene when he forgot to take off the "parking brake". They all seemed very interested and scared at the aliens and Captain Pikes capture (exempt Spock, Duh).

Then the transporter scene showed up. Spock visibly paled and Uhura seemed in shock. McCoy started looking like a Coy fish his mouth was open so much. Kirk seemed about to get sick and Sulu seemed sad he had not been movie Spock in that scene. I sat and laughed. Loudly.

They were interested in all of it especially the parachute scene with Sulu loved the part with old then came the movie Spock anger scene. Spock raised his eyebrows higher than I thought possible. Everyone seemed quite surprised.

The parts with Scotty made everyone laugh. They thought the tic-tac-eye dude was weird. They loved the movie though at the end I was afraid of the after-reaction to the kissing scene.


	3. Disscusion

**Kirk and Spock**

"Well that was...interesting." Said Kirk. "Quiet." "What do you make of this?" " I believe, we were transported to an alternate reality thorough the mysterious device we found. To get back should be as easy as turning it back on. " "Alright. Lets stay here for another hour and then test your theory."

**Bones and Sulu**

"Well that was relaxing. Do you think the Captain and Mr. Spock have come up with a plan?" Asked Sulu. " If there's one thing Spock is useful for, its coming up with somethings."

**Me and Uhura**

"Did you like the movie?" I asked. "Yes, I suppose. Certain scenes were...strange." Thought you'd end up with captain Kirk?" "Maybe." "Everyone does."**  
**


	4. Goodbye for now

" Time to go crew!" The announcement from Captain Kirk made me very sad. Everyone said good bye and that they had had fun. Exempt Spock, that boy needs a talking to about being polite. "Stay in touch" I said as they began to fade away. "Does this mean the Doctor is real?"I wondered out loud. "Yep." I turned around, ready for a new adventure.

* * *

**Sorry its taken me so long to update this! Thanks Bloodlily16 for your reviews! I hope you like the ending. Its a lot harder to end a story than start one. Sorry for mixing my fandoms at the end. ( I had to have more than two sentences as a final chapter :)**


End file.
